The Girls Like the Bad Guys
by KittenCeez
Summary: Bo cheers Woody up after another distressing playtime with Andy.


**The Girls like the Bad Guys**

Rating: T, some minor adult references

Pairing: Woody and Bo

Summary: Bo cheers Woody up after another distressing playtime with Andy

Setting: After Buzz's arrival and before Buzz falls out of the window in Toy Story 1

Disclaimer: Toy Story and its characters belong to Pixar and Walt Disney…If they belonged to me, Bo and Woody would have been reunited by now.

Author's Note:  
>This plot bunny appeared right in front of me and demanded I write it.<br>This is my first Toy Story fic, but not my first FanFic ;) Let me know what my fellow Toy Story lovers think!  
>KittenCeez<p>

* * *

><p>Woody sat dejectedly on a block on the desk, his hat hanging limply from his hand, "Andy made me the bad guy again…he never made me the bad guy before, Bo…"<p>

Bo perched herself next to her Sheriff, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Woody…he's never made me the hero either." Bo sat back, placing her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm, "Could you just imagine me hoisting you over my shoulder and running through a crumbling canyon to safety?"

Woody pulled a face as he pictured the outrageous scenario. He went to answer, before he sniggered slightly instead, "Actually, Bo, I've seen the way you handle that crook of yours."

Bo burst out laughing, standing up and expertly twirling her shepherdess' crook over her head like a staff, pointing the hooked end at Woody, "That's right! This here crook isn't just for herding sheep and rounding up my Sheriff," and she hooked Woody around his neck and pulled him to her.

"Whoah!" Woody cried, stumbling up to Bo, dropping his hat as he grabbed onto Bo's shoulders for support.

Bo giggled at the exasperated look on Woody's face, before stealing a quick kiss. Bo's smile widened as Woody blushed, embarrassed, "Besides, however Andy plays with us, you'll always be my hero, bad guy or not."

That right there was one of the reasons Woody loved Bo so much. "Even when I'm the bad guy, huh?"

"Ah-huh," Bo answered, straightening his Sheriff's badge.

This set Woody off again, "Who ever heard of a Sheriff robbing and setting fire to a bank!"

Bo scoffed and shook her head as Woody stalked away, swiping his hat up off the desk. "Good guys go bad all the time, honey, especially in westerns or spy movies, for all kinds of reasons." Bo leaned her crook against the desk lamp, took off her bonnet and walked up to Woody, knocking his hat slightly out of place on his head, earning herself a raised eyebrow. "Revenge, being one of them," she dramatically latched herself onto Woody's vest, "like, when the love of his life is cruelly and tragically stolen from him and there's nothing else he can think about but repaying their atrocious act in kind!" Bo had raised the back of her hand to her forehead, "Or, if a new, corrupt Mayor is elected and turns the whole town against their brave," Bo tapped Woody on the chest, "handsome," she then tapped him on the nose, "Sheriff," she said, lightly flicking the brim of Woody's hat so that it sat gingerly on Woody's head, "who has to resort to all manner of dastardly deeds to reclaim his town."

Woody held Bo around the waist, enjoying their rare time alone, "The whole town?"

Bo giggled, stepping in even closer to Woody, "Except of course for the Sheriff's devoted and loving girlfriend."

Woody looked down at Bo with scepticism, "Right, that same devoted and loving girlfriend who has declared that space toy becoming her moving buddy…"

Bo cleared her throat nervously, "Oh right, you heard that…"

Woody stepped back and folded his arms over his chest, "I think the whole _room_ heard that."

Bo laughed and moved back up to Woody, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Woody scoffed and pointed to himself, "I am not jealous."

Bo hid her giggle behind her hand, "Besides, I am going to need a moving buddy while you're up in the car with Andy."

Woody's shoulders slumped, "We might be sharing that box yet, Bo."

Bo gently slid Woody's hat off his head, placing it on her own head. "I don't believe that for a second, cowboy. Andy'll always love you, Woody. And there's one thing that Sheriff Pride has that Buzz doesn't…me."

Woody's heart swelled and he couldn't help smiling as Bo used his surname, looking mighty cute in his hat, and he leaned down to kiss her. Several moments had passed before Woody pulled back, enjoying the content look on Bo's face.

"You should do that more often," Bo said, coming out of her daze.

Woody hugged her to him, surveying the room as the other toys ran around Buzz. He sighed heavily, and muttered light-heartedly, "I should be taking him to jail for stealing my spot on the bed…"

Bo laughed at Woody's incorrigible one-track-mind and hugged into him, "Now, now, it's not like you haven't stolen something before, Woody, and robbing a bank is just a necessary succession," Bo said absently with a shrug of her shoulder.

Woody turned a horrified expression on her, "What? When have I ever…"

Bo cut him off, "You stole my heart, you big thief!"

Woody scoffed his laughter with a big grin, "Yeah, I'm a real criminal."

"Too right," Bo nodded, "and you look absolutely _dashing_ in a cowboy hat," she added with a sly smile.

Woody sighed happily, "Thanks Bo." He kissed her on the cheek and then picked his hat off her head, stepping back to arrange it on his head properly. "A bit like this?" He stood with his back to Bo, turning his head with his right hand to the brim of his hat, his left on the hip of his belt, putting on a slick cowboy pose complete with a smirk.

Bo fanned herself with her hand, "Exactly like that." Bo walked back to the lamp and picked up her bonnet and crook, "Don't worry about Andy, honey, even if he does make you the outlaw."

Woody laughed lightly, "With black jeans and a black hat."

Bo hid her smile behind her hand, "And a red shirt under that cow print vest…"

Woody raised his eyebrow and smirked at Bo, "You've really thought this through already, haven't you, Bo?"

Bo grinned and turned away, walking towards the end of the desk. Bo kept walking until she was near the Bucket of Soldiers on the desk. "Although, Woody, if you ever turned up on my doorstep in an outfit like that, I'd definitely end up doing something dishonest," Bo said with a grin.

Woody could do little else but stare after his girl.

Before she stepped out of sight, Bo stopped and turned back to Woody, "Oh, and by the way, I've enlisted Rocky into watching my sheep tonight…"

* * *

><p>Le Fin<p>

Le Review ;)

A/N: Woody's pose inspired by lily-fox's deviantart titled 'Pride' found at, h t t p : / / l i l y – f o x . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / 2 5 8 7 7 9 1 3 ? o f f s e t = 2 4 # / d 2 v 0 c c 4


End file.
